conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2010 Yarphese War
Lol. Call me a doomsayer, but: Woogers 22:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This is the real WW3, the Taiping-Russia War. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I thought Taiping was disconnected, therefore nullifying that timepoint? In fact, that article is in the Future World Closet Box. Woogers 23:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true but it is still WW3. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but because Taiping was disconnected, I pose to you that there are TWO World War IIIs in Future World. Because once Taiping was disconnected, space-time unravelled and all damage Taiping dealt was magically reversed. Like the effects of going back in time and stomping out Taiping before it got the chance to ruin the world. So the old timeline with Taiping in it is divergent from our current iteration of Future World, therefore allowing the 2010 Yarphese Conflict to escalate into this iteration's World War III. Woogers 00:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::My above comment is still the same. . . and why is this WW3, it's not really like it's going to kill 3 million people. Also Everett, Cascadia, the crescent league, and Russia ruined the world as well. And I guess Georgia and USA too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is World War Three because there are plans. World-changing plans. It is World War Three because every major political alliance on Earth will be involved at the end. It is World War Three because it is the end all, be all. Just you wait until Wednesday. Woogers 00:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Better call Russia and ask them to nuke you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Woogers' your statement has Spencer wanting to press the "OH SHIT" button. United Planets 02:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this is like World War III [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Maps Okay I find that above arguing useless. I have a request, can we make maps of the movements? You know, those maps where they show where the troops are and will be? I want one added here and here. It would make it so much more cool. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about that yesterday. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well in that case, who in Future World has good map-making skills? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I made maps for my wars, you can see them here: Somali Pirate War (EV), Everett-Russia War and Iraqistan War. That's about as good as I can get. United Planets 08:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Those maps are good ones, please make some for this war. I will if I can find a god dang blank map, but so far, no I can't. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) PDS I thought you made PDS more moderate so it can't bring down buildings anymore in just one or two blasts? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) When I say that? United Planets 22:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember but you said it could only kill missiles and satellites somewhere. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Slow the Pace I have to make this war last until at least next Monday. No invasions of Yarphei yet. Focus on Europe. Woogers 22:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The 8th or the 15th because no war in Future World history lasted more than a week. United Planets 23:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The 8th, and it has to last more than a week because it has to last until Detectivekenny gets back and he's gonna be gone a week. Woogers 23:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, usually we blow each other up and then agree to a white peace within 2 or 3 days. Sometimes 4. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe Yarphei has weapons of mass destruction so a nuclear/fusion war is out of the question. United Planets 01:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I mean like using ion weapons on spacecraft bombarding Moscow and the like. Or just slaughtering each other's droids. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If you want to make this war much more realistic, let me know and I will not hesitate to do it. United Planets 02:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Please do. Woogers 02:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Now it's almost WWIII. United Planets 02:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh… Uhhh, you can't just blockade Yarphei. There's thousands of kilometres of coastline, and it's all well protected. There are few chokepoints, so it would be nearly impossible. It isn't practical to line up a bunch of ships across a thousand km, I'm sorry. Detectivekenny 20:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) But it's magic! LOL, I mean like certain spots. Not sure where though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, blockade away. There's always some coastline you're missing :) Detectivekenny 20:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh… #2 You can't just blow up Cai-doi Platform. It's like 5-10 sq km in area, it's extremely heavily guarded, has a very large population inside it, and is basically the Iwo Jima of Yarphei. Detectivekenny 20:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Secondly, it doesn't disrupt trading because in times of peace, each boat is carefully screened and let go. But in times of war, all ships not of the EAF are attacked. Detectivekenny 20:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC)